TMO and Titling
Typically, tmos title themselves. Any particular heading within a self-defined namespace is of course unique to itself, but care in namespacing does indicate a careful balance between economy (brevity) of exposition and confusions, collisions and contaminations of moaning which, candidly, may not always desire to be refused. But titles naturally may mutate and morph over time for all kinds of reasons, many of them presentable. And, in the end, it will be the first, the shortest, possibly the most obscure, but certainly the most richly-evocative one that will be remembered... by the dreamer, herself. The others don't matter. So it may be becoming clear, at this point, that it would be a pairing of some or other puzzlingly appropriate head with tmo (the making of) that comprises a large part of their project. For instance, tmo titling (the making of titling) would be a pairing of titling with the associates of a short phrase represented by the the nonce combination 'tmo'. In this example, both title and tmo have associates (assocations as if present); therefore, their pairing begins (but only begins) to facilitate their interactive associational moves. What becomes necessary next, then, is vivifying that (imaginary) interaction. 1s "ideas" naturally assume a life of their own. Here, that vivification is conceived as carrying forward conversations between entities not only arbitrarily named, but randomly constructed. Discussion: o: success breeds confidence. uno: that's pretty random. deuce: and 1s name is arbitrary. o: actually, not so much. keeping in mind that uno was almost yuno, and that that would be pronounced much the same as the PROPER name Juno, and that, if 1 were to say the word deuce as if it had two syllables... deuce: dee uce, yair, but 1s little yarn omits a simultaneous metaphorical ranking based on a number sequence--as if lower-cased o were 0! NOT! Juno: ok, kiddos, who's down for a round of formal casting? o: nah. plan a is to discuss the above and, implicitly, model their imaginary commentors responses. deuce: whatever. but it would def seem that a protocol for interfacing between the various IMAGINARY VOICES should be at the top of pronoun's list. if any1 were listing. o: and 1 might notice the stupendous syllabic range of the material's diction, and the wander of its syntax between lectural and conversational. it may be somewhat readable, but it is certainly much much less rereadable. deuce: Juno: so, o...? o: it is well known that 1 is easy. 1 would certainly not desire to deny them their least whim, but 1 would point out that the material is only a few paragraphs, and the second two or three are of the howto variety, which don't bear comment without a few changes. duece: 1 would like to have a slightly more concrete context, like tables and chairs. Juno: and reclining couches and servers keeping your wine cup full. deuce: well... o: fine. a snooze by any other name would be asleep. Juno: Fine, then. deuce: fine. Juno: FINE!